criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Heart Skips a Beat
My Heart Skips a Beat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-third case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twenty-third overall. It is featured as the third case set in The Blood Kingdom. Plot After Spencer and the player vowed to head to the Winchester mansion to investigate the Eye, they headed there after the end of the new year celebrations as the sun set, only to find it empty and the door left ajar. Soon as Spencer stepped into a study, he shouted as he saw the body of mayoral aide, Jordan Winchester, his heart ripped out of his chest. Alexandre then revealed that Jordan's expression creeped him as the victim looked calm and unfazed about the murder. He then confirmed the killer could've made the expression after finding chamomile tea on his face. The player and Spencer then decided that they had to solve Jordan's murder before they continued to investigate, suspecting Jordan's husband, Archibald Winchester, politician Rita Carmichaels and private eye August Branson. Soon after they reviewed the case in the courtyard, Spencer jumped as they heard the ghost of Jordan Winchester speaking to them. They quickly searched the courtyard to discover the origins of the ghostly communication, eventually finding a record player concealed by a bush. Valerie was able to identify that the killer likely created the record with tapes of Jordan speaking in order to scare the team away. Valerie also ascertained the killer's liking of Victor Hugo. Meanwhile, the pair also found evidence to label professor Urgence Farrington and socialite Julie Rheinberg as suspects in the aide's murder. As the pair discussed further, they heard a ticking noise from nearby. Inside the mansion, they followed the ticking noise to its origin, eventually discovering a heart-shaped clock crafted by August to scare the detectives away. When confronted, August told them that he and Jordan were writing a novel based on a murder, matching Jordan's own murder. Worried what they'd think, he panicked and created the clock. Finally, as the dark of midnight crept over the mansion, they confronted Jordan's husband, Archibald Winchester, who they found guilty of the murder. After the detectives discovered that Archibald had killed Jordan, they confronted the wealthy man about the murder, and Archibald denied the accusations until Spencer asked him about Jordan’s heart, which prompted Archibald to confess. He then told them the sordid tale, that his husband was suffering from a fatal disease that could’ve killed him any moment. He hated seeing the agony and pain in his husband’s eyes, and he didn’t want to be alone without him. Archibald then confessed that he had planned to take his own husband’s heart when his lover passed away so he could transplant it in his own body so Jordan could be with him. However Jordan was in agony that evening and Archibald wanted to relieve him of the suffocating pain, so he kissed his husband and then removed his heart before going to put the heart away in a case so he could have it transplanted later on. He then started to break down in tears, saying that he deeply regretted the murder, but he did it to stop Jordan’s suffering. Spencer then sent him to trial, where Bethany sympathized with Archibald, but told him that murder was inexcusable before sentencing him to fifteen years in prison. After the trial, Spencer and the player went to talk to Archibald about searching for the temple in his mansion courtyard. He then thought about it before he told them he would aloow them to look into the temple under the Winchester courtyard as long they bury his husband next to the courtyard’s family mausoleum. They then went to Jordan's study where they collected all the necessary funeral papers needed for the burial before Alexandre, Spencer and the player put Jordan's body in a coffin and buried him next to the Winchester family mausoleum. They then erected a gravestone for Jordan before informing Archibald that the burial was complete. Archibald then told them that he had a map of the mansion but he left it in the courtyard, prompting Spencer and the player to find the torn map and restore it to find the temple's location in a cave under the basement. Meanwhile, Helena asked April and the player for their help. She then confessed that she wanted to investigate and find out why her brother had turned his allegiance toward the Crimson Eye. The trio then decided to see if they could find anything vital in the mayoral aide's office since Daniel worked with Jordan. They then hurried to investigate, soon finding Daniel's diary inside his satchel in the office. They then sent the diary to Valerie, who confessed that she was shocked by the reveal of the diary's contents. She then told them that Daniel wanted to get back at the rich and elite society of Stonemoor, especially Annelyse Pierce after they couldn't arrest her for her involvement in Sawyer Westbrook's crimes. She then told them that he despised the rich for when they looked down on him when he was an addict. She also revealed that his last diary entry was the day of Idris Moonlight's assassination before Helena fled the room. April and the player then hurried after Helena before finding her crying. Helena then confessed that she was scared about why her brother would do this and she was afraid to face her brother when they would have to face him at last. April then consoled Helena, telling her that they would face the Crimson Eye and try to save her brother, united they stood. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told April and the player to head to the Crimson Eye's temple under the Winchester mansion after Valentina had created a tunnel to the temple's cave. When April and the player got there, they then trekked into the Crimson Eye's temple, only for April to scream as the duo saw charred bodies in the lava streams... Summary Victim *'Jordan Winchester' (found dead in his study, heart ripped out of his chest) Murder Weapon *'Butcher Knife' Killer *'Archibald Winchester' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks chamomile tea *The suspect owns a black cat *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect drinks chamomile tea *The suspect owns a black cat *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect drinks chamomile tea *The suspect owns a black cat *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Profile *The suspect drinks chamomile tea *The suspect owns a black cat *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Profile *The suspect drinks chamomile tea *The suspect owns a black cat *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chamomile tea. *The killer owns a black cat. *The killer reads Victor Hugo. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer is a man. Quasi-Suspect(s) Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Study. (Clues: Victim's Body, Desk Drawer, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture Frame; New Suspect: Archibald Winchester) *Inform Archibald about his husband's murder. (New Crime Scene: Mayoral Aide's Office) *Investigate Mayoral Aide's Office. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Card) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Stack of Papers) *Examine Stack of Papers. (Result: Meeting Paper; New Suspect: Rita Carmichaels) *Question Rita about having a meeting with Jordan. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card Revealed; New Suspect: August Branson) *Ask August Branson about leaving his business card for the victim. *Examine Desk Drawer. (Clues: Engraved Heart) *Analyze Engraved Heart. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a black cat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chamomile tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clues: Locked Record Player, Bushes, Broken Pieces) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Political Textbook; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Question Urgence about the murder. (Attribute: Urgence drinks chamomile tea and owns a black cat) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Diamond Brooch; New Suspect: Julie Rheinberg) *Ask Julie if she knew Jordan Winchester. (Attribute: Julie drinks chamomile tea) *Examine Locked Record Player. (Result: Record Player Unlocked) *Analyze Killer's Record. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Victor Hugo; New Crime Scene: Office's View) *Investigate Office's View. (Clues: Flower Bouquet, Locked Sphere) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Poetic Message) *Ask Archibald about the victim working too much. (Attribute: Archibald reads Victor Hugo, owns a black cat and drinks chamomile tea) *Examine Locked Sphere. (Result: Scary Dolls) *Analyze Scary Dolls. (09:00:00) *Confront Rita about cursing Jordan with the scary dolls. (Attribute: Rita owns a black cat, reads Victor Hugo and drinks chamomile tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Automobile. (Clues: Locked Car Door, Torn Pieces, Faded Statue) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Julie about the angry message. (Attribute: Julie owns a black and reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Faded Statue. (Result: Political Quote) *Question Urgence about his criticism of the victim. (Attribute: Urgence reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Locked Car Door. (Result: Heart Clock) *Analyze Heart Clock. (09:00:00) *Question August about the heart clock. (Attribute: August owns a black cat, drinks chamomile tea and reads Victor Hugo) *Investigate Jordan's Desk. (Clues: Locked Box, Bloody Butcher Knife) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Heart) *Analyze Victim's Heart. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Examine Bloody Butcher Knife. (Result: Sweat Sample) *Analyze Sweat Sample. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Butcher Knife; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Rise and Fall (3/5). (No stars) The Rise and Fall (3/5) *Ask Archibald about the Crimson Eye's temple. *Investigate Victim's Study. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Funeral Papers) *Analyze Funeral Papers. (06:00:00) *Help Alexandre bury Jordan in the Winchester mausoleum. (Reward: Burger) *Inform Archibald that they've buried Jordan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Map of the Winchester Mansion) *Ask Helena what she wanted to do. *Investigate Mayoral Aide's Office. (Clue: Daniel's Satchel) *Examine Daniel's Satchel. (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Daniel's Entries) *Analyze Daniel's Diary. (18:00:00) *Check on Helena to make sure she's okay. (Reward: Human Heart Pendant) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to be suddenly very surprised, excited or nervous about something, as well meaning you could have had a heart palpitation or a heart-related problem. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Fairview Hills Category:The Blood Kingdom